


by thy side (this time and the next)

by Smolcola



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Champion of Pelor thought she was done, Eventual Vexleth, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, God Complex, Good Boi Trinket, Keyleth wasn't wrong, Post-Canon, Slow Burn, we are gods
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:29:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25366870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smolcola/pseuds/Smolcola
Summary: "Only three months have passed after their celebration at Dalen's Closet when someone breaks into the Whitestone Castle."Percival and Vex'ahlia agreed to let Vox Machina disband while they raise children and run a plutocracy, but the dangers of Tal'Dorei don't stop at chromatic dragons nor wannabe gods. Still, they make things work, learn to ask for help, and possibly even manage to raise a child to be a functioning adult. It's not like one of them has other responsibilities as Champion of Pelor or anything. Right?Post-Canon. There will be long jumps in time. Eventual Vexleth but long after.
Relationships: Keyleth/Vex'ahlia (Critical Role), Percival "Percy" Fredrickstein Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo III/Vex'ahlia
Comments: 7
Kudos: 49





	1. put it on me (part 1)

Only three months have passed after their celebration at Dalen's Closet when someone breaks into the Whitestone Castle. “A crime of opportunity, my lord,” Vex hears Jarett justify to Percival, whose pale complexion is set aflame with boiling rage, unusually ineloquent like a sputtering madman. It is hard for her to make out the words; her heart is still hammering away loud and thumping in her ears. She keeps her voice steady in a litany of “It's ok, baby. Mamma is here. I've got you. It's ok.” And baby Vesper sleeps soundly clutched to Vex's chest, not a worry to the world as she is rocked back and forth in her mother's arms.

She pauses to the sound of a whine and a delicate nudge to her side where she stands. Her breath hitches to the sight of Trinket, blood, not his own, starting to cake into his fur. She reaches down with one hand, keeping Vesper firm to her chest. It shakes as she pets his scruff, and she grasps tightly instead to stay still. Her eyes fleet to the mangled body of a man, almost shredded to pieces in a pool of his own blood. There is not a doubt in Vex's mind that it was a painful end. She steadies.

“You did good, Trinket. You're a good boy.”

Percy turns towards his wife. The image of Vex'ahlia in a dressing gown, holding their child protectively while her bear companion stands guard at her feet, chills him. He squeezes his eyes shut for a second and looks at the body of the intruder.

“Oh, for gods' sake! Send someone to clean that up,” he gestures to it. 

Jarett stands straight with a nod. “Right away, sir.”

Percival exhales, trying his best to rid of the strain in his voice. “Please, Jarett.”

He looks to the man with a poise that had escaped him mere moments before. There is a recognition between the two men. Jarett is one of the few Percy regards in high respect, just as Jarett has always thought highly of his employer. Neither man will fault each other for the evening's events.

“Of course, sir.”

Vex learns after Percy has moved them to another bedroom chamber for the night, and Cassandra had seen to that her niece's things were adequately set up; that the man that dared try to lay a finger on her child was only one of a group of bandits trying to rob the castle. While all of Whitestone celebrated its vastly prospering city, five men infiltrated the De Rolo estate. Two of the four ruffians had escaped with their pockets somewhat fuller, but Captain Jarett and his men, in formal vestiges and all, was able to chase down and apprehend the other two and had them locked up and questioned right away. It was clear the two bandits were of lesser rank to the group. Their skin was bare of any guild brand, and their lips were incapable of staying shut.

“Myriad henchmen, ordered to kidnap the De Rolo heir,” Jarett speaks to her directly.

“Are you sure?” Vex asks as her fingers fidget, and she paces the room.

“It wasn't easy to recognize,” Jarett looks at Trinket, “but the brand was there on his arm. What was left of it, anyway.”

Vex chuckles, and it's short barely there. A nervous habit, she thinks. Trinket hadn't left a limb untouched from the fifth assailant. He had attacked like the mighty beast that should be revered. An animal Vex had never truly witnessed before. But she won't lie and say she didn't wish she were the one to have ripped the man's throat with her teeth.

Percy comes back to the room with his rifle strapped to his back, and she catches a glimpse of Manners as he puts it inside a travel sack. She narrows her eyes at him, a question ready at the tip of her tongue when Jarret interrupts.

“I feel I must apologize. We let our guard down and-” 

“We all did, Jarett,” Vex stops him. “We've been fighting monsters and gods the past few years; we forgot what a real piece of shit men in hoods could be for a mere sack of gold.” 

“Still, it pains me to think how close they got…” he trails off pensive. “If you don't mind me asking, how did you know?”

Vex takes a moment, sharing a look with her husband. 

“I'm still working that one out,” she says.

xxx

It was the strangest thing, really. Everyone was out by the Sun Tree, sharing a beautiful evening with the celebrants and their guests. She and Percy had danced to a few songs from the band and had finally taken a break, sharing a table with Cassandra and Jarett. Vex watched her sister-in-law and the Captain closely, wondering when the man she considers a dear friend would do it. It must have been only a couple of weeks since Jarett had asked Percy for Cassandra's hand in marriage. Vex had made him show them the ring. Sometimes she forgets she's a romantic like that.

The evening was “quite appeasable” (Percy's words), and Vex had hummed her agreement. She's been working on enjoying things for herself again. 

In the middle of Percy talking shop with a member of his newly hired team of engineers that must have joined the table at some point during dessert, a leaf from the Sun Tree fell slowly down and inside Vex's glass of water. Vex stared at it, drawn to it afloat the water. And for just a second, she saw it glow. As quick as she had seen it, the light went out in an instant. That's when she heard it:

“VEX'AHLIA!” A full and familiar deep baritone voice bellowed grave in her ears and only her ears.

An impossible breeze blew the leaf out of the glass, making it float towards the direction of the castle. Vex followed it with her eyes as it burned to a spark, and the only thing she saw was the castle in the distance. She felt it deep in herself; something wasn't right.

Her chair was thrown back as she bolted in that direction.

“Vesper!” 

Vex ran as fast as she could, not waiting to see if she was followed. She heard someone call out her name, but she only pushed on forward. She ran past the castle walls, fear increasing at the sight of unconscious guards, but she kept on running. A body collided with hers from a sharp corner. She looked up to see a hooded man hovering over her body, his face clear to her thanks to the nearby lit torch. Shocked ridden, the man hesitated to get up, but then a thundering animalistic growl could be heard from ways ahead. The man pushed Vex out of his way and kept on running.

Quick to recover, Vex ran down the hall towards the sound. She recognized it immediately as Trinket, but it was still a shock to see her bear thrashing a slump of limbs and blood in his mouth. Tilda, Vesper's caretaker for the night, had been knocked unconscious by the door, and Vex had to step over her body to rush to the crib placed next to the bed.

All air left Vex in a quick exhale at first sight of her daughter. Still tucked in a warm blanket, sleepy eyes looking at her mother. Vex grabbed on and didn't let go of her again for most of the night.

Xxx

“Where, may I ask, you are going?” Vex circles the room after Jarett had gone. She watches her husband change out his nice shoes for the boots of spider climbing.

Percy points with his chin towards the window as he struggles with tightening the laces. “It'll be sunrise soon. They probably traveled through the night to put some distance behind, but if they're on foot like the other two shits proclaim, I'll be able to catch up.”

Vex frowns. “No.”

“They're not from around here. They will have to stop at an inn or risk the horrors of the forest,” he spits out tactical reasons, quick one after the other as he scurries along to get ready.

“Darling, did you not hear me?” Vex knows he did. She knows what his doing, and she knows it will take more to get his attention now. The most reasonable person she knows, and he is always so stubborn in these situations. Family has always been his blindside. Hers too. But they can't both act like that at the same time. She understands it well.

“It could take the day, maybe most of the evening too, but I'll be-“

Vex walks up to him and stops him by the arm, “You're not going by yourself.”

“Vex…,” Percy sighs and avoids her gaze.

“Oh, don't 'Vex' me. I can stand here and roll my eyes at you for being reckless and impulsive like always, but, darling, this is not normal. You can't just rush off on your own to chase after every asshole in Tal'Dorei.” They're done with that. They're raising a family. They're running a city. Re-building a legacy for the De Rolo name. These are all the things that Vex and Percy have been discussing for a long time. For a much longer before the wedding, from before Vesper was in the picture even. Silas Briarwood was not the catalyst to this sedentary life. No, Silas Briarwood was the reassuring factor that the decision to let Vox Machina disband while Vex and Percy run a plutocracy, was the right choice. Wasn't it? Vex's fingers itch for her bow; she can practically feel Fenthras hum to the beat of her rage.

“They tried to take our daughter!” Percy exclaims, and there's that rise of scarlet creeping from his neck to his cheeks.

“I know,” Vex whispers darkly.

“We cannot just let them flee to let know to whichever perverse fuck that they were unsuccessful.” He continues on exasperatedly. "We cannot let them know how close they got to us. She will not be safe otherwise!"

“I know that,” Vex says, strong and clear. Her posture straightens, and her nails dig into her own hand in a fist.

Percy moves about the room gathering his things. His hand grasps his wrinkled cloak as he gestures with it to the space around it, “We will not feel safe in our home if we do not send a message-”

“Percy, I know!”

Percy stops and turns to look at his wife with a sigh. “Vex… Look where you stand.”

A wave of panic rises within Vex. Percy is right. A few hours have passed since the attack, and at every instance since then, Vex has positioned herself in a way that Vesper does not leave her line of sight. Every step she's taken had been meticulously counted and subconsciously measured. Trinket has rotated his body in sync with his mother, creating a protective radius around Vesper. 

“You haven't taken your eye off her. Not one moment. Not one second. How will you…” Percy trails off. He doesn't want to hurt Vex's feelings further. Not when she knows exactly what he is trying to say already. Vex can't go with him, not while her whole body shakes in horrendous panic at the thought of having to separate from her baby.

He takes a deep breath and bows his head. “What would you have me do, my lady?”

Vex sags in relief. Huffs before reaching for Percy and guides his gaze to her with her hand to his cheek. “Darling, we ask for help.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who they're gonna call?!
> 
> xxxxx  
> The title is inspired by a song of the same name, Put It On Me by Matt Maeson.
> 
> I am sorry for all and any mistakes I made. It has been a very long time since I have written anything longer than 500 words let alone shown anybody my writing. I just couldn't get over the imagery of Vex walking towards Silas with the power of the Dawnfather on Dalen's Closet. This is essentially a Champion of Pelor journey.
> 
> The first few chapters of this is going to be taking a look at what parenthood looks like for Vex and Percy before the Dawnfather starts calling. There will actually be some jumps in time before warrior Vex happens. We'll also get some updates on the rest of Vox Machina. And, this is an eventual Vexleth as I see Keyleth being a constant in Vex's life even though she's The Voice of The Tempest.
> 
> Thank you for reading.  
> -Smol


	2. put it on me (part 2)

If you were to ask Keyleth what her greatest fear is, she would lie and tell you it is Failure. She would tell you a tale about a girl that set off on an impossible journey, following in the footsteps of someone whose shoes she could never fill. A story of loss and tribulation, and companionship, and losing again. Keyleth would tell you about the roles they granted her, but she does not believe she has earned, and her voice would rasp in that way one does as they hold back anger. Keyleth will make sure you know she is not a born leader and that she fears she will lead her people wrong one day. And though she will say it with conviction, holding on to an image of transparency she so yearned to have received when she started her journey, Keyleth is still lying to you.

Keyleth greatest fear is Time. Wretched Time, and Timing, and Timelessness, and everything in between that has to do with it. Her timeless body will see to that she wears the mantle of leadership indefinitely. She will live to see her triumphs and mistakes, and the consequences of her decisions take shape in the faces of her people’s children and their children’s children and more. She will see landscapes change, civilizations grow, empires fight, and empires fall. She will do her best to unify and protect. And she will have to learn to not second guess herself and claim for herself the new Voice of The Tempest. 

Keyleth’s timeless body will also take her away from the ones she loves. It will pull and pull until there is not a single thread left. But will it make her forget? After she has watched them die – if they would let her – will she be lonely again? And at this moment, in this minute, this instant, far away from them playing the role she never wanted but fought tooth and nail to earn, is she missing it all? She sure knows she misses them.

Time. And the fear of having too much of it and having not of it at all. Who could ever understand?

It is why Keyleth’s whole body paralyzes when she hears the magical message in her head. “There has been an attack on Castle Whitestone. Lord and Lady De Rolo ask for your most immediate assistance.”

The message is short. It comes from a voice Keyleth does not recognize, but surely most know of her. But who doesn’t these days? It doesn’t matter; it’s not enough.  
Immediately, she is on her feet. Every sound around her transforms into the beating of her heart inside her ears. The people around her startle from her abruptness. She isn’t alone this morning. Members of her Tribe gathered to have breakfast with her in the open courtyard, hoping to discuss matters of the tribe.

“Tempest, is everything-”

“I have- I have to go,” Keyleth whispers. The people murmur around her.

“Keyleth,” a stern voice calls to her.

Keyleth looks up at her father. She shakes her head. She doesn’t have time to think about regret.

“I have to go.”

She grabs for her staff at her side, and with a flick of the wrist, a sound like splitting thunder emanates from the nearest tree. A magical tunnel forces its trunk two separate in two.

Without looking back, Keyleth runs. Her paced getting faster on every step, and just as she is about to cross, a flash of bright light covers her body from view. The light fades quickly without linger, but it doesn’t reveal the body of a half-elf. A beast has taken her place. A saber-toothed tiger, stripes brighter than of any of its kind —Minxy races to Whitestone.

As soon a Keyleth steps through the other side, she sees the remains of the previous night’s celebration. City folk workers cleaning up the last chairs and tables of the party startle at the sound of the Sun Tree’s splitting sound opening up. Most Whitestone people can still marble at the impossible magic of this powerful druid and stare in wonder as this tiger beast –never seen in these parts of Tal’dorei- scrambles around their tasks and swiftly treks to the Castle. 

It is quite an impressive sight, enough to awe the guards posted at the front of the Castle to delay their reaction, but four castle guards block the tiger’s path to the entrance as soon as they gather their bearings. With their weapons drawn on Keyleth, she snarls, exposing her sharp fangs, and takes a step closer, paws pressing down and ears flat back. To the guards’ merit, even as they feel cold fear staring into the eyes of this beast, they hold their ground.  
“Well, that’s enough of that. Keyleth, could you stop scaring this fine folk doing their job,” the voice of Percival chimes from behind the grand entrance before he steps out into the daylight.

The tiger’s ears perk up, and she pushes up on her front legs to look past the guards. The sudden movement startles them, and one of them presses closer with a spear.

“No! Stop! Keyleth, please!” Percival admonishes and moves in-between them, his back to Keyleth, missing the moment she drops her tiger form to stand at her full height. Confused but incredibly happy to see him, Keyleth wraps her arms around Percy in a hug, clinging to his back.

“You’re okay,” she breathily whispers.

Percival pats her arms around his midriff with one hand while he waves away the guards with the other. “It is good to see you too, Keyleth.”

Serenity lasts only but a second when Keyleth scrambles back alert. “Vex’ahlia! Is Vex ok?”

She frantically looks around for any signs of the half-elf.

“Is Vesper alright? Cassandra! Is it your sister? Vex!” Keyleth voice rises in volume, panic holding tight to her lungs, and moves past Percy towards the entrance. She didn’t step too far before being greeted by Vex’ahlia herself.

“We’re right here, Kiki.”

At the sight of Vex, dress down to a simplistic gown compared to what she wears most days now and carrying Vesper across her body in a silk sling, Keyleth allows herself to exhale, closing her eyes tightly for a second.

“It is so good to see you, Vex,” Keyleth breathes.

“You too, Kiki. Are you done terrorizing our guards?” Vex teases, coaxing a soft smile from Keyleth before she continues to address her husband, “How about you, darling? Are you just going to let our friend panic herself to an early grave?”

Percy huffs. “Excuse me. I was trying to make sure she didn’t get adorned like a porcupine of spears.” He turns to the guards, “Everything is good here. You all know Keyleth, don’t you?”  
“Sorr-eeee,” Keyleth calls bashfully after them as they retreat to their post.

Her attention then favors a figure exciting after Vex, a young woman dressed in white robes with golden trims and tassels. Anyone could easily spot the sun sigil hanging on a chain hanging from around her neck, making her most likely a Cleric of the Dawnfather. Vex stops the woman briefly before leaving the Castle to say:

“Estelle, thank you again for granting your services so early in the morning.”

Keyleth’s eyes narrow on this woman.

“You!”

The woman jumps back, Keyleth now in her face with only an accusing finger in between them.

“You’re a terrible messenger! An attack? Where are the details? Why would you scare me like that? I KNOW for a fact you could’ve said more. I thought something terrible had happened!”

A familiar hand covers Keyleth’s, pulling her away from the startled cleric. Keyleth turns to Vex, whose eyes that previously held a glint teasing and amusement, stare back at Keyleth with worry.

“Darling… Something terrible did happen.”

Keyleth doesn’t say anything else after. She doesn’t ask what happened; Vex and Percy tell her everything after inviting her in for a simple breakfast, choosing to sit in the kitchen instead of the dining hall. Percy cooks them scramble eggs and hash while Vex tells most of the story. And Keyleth doesn’t interrupt, not even once. She doesn’t answer Percy when he asks if she would like juice or coffee; he ends up placing both in front of her. She doesn’t drink either. She doesn’t greet Trinket like she usually does when he paws into the kitchen and slumps himself to her side.

“-And then we called for you,” Percy finishes the story as he sits on a stool at the end of the table.

Keyleth feels Vex’s stare on her. She had felt the burn of it since she looked away to stare at Trinket when Vex revealed his part in last night’s attack. Keyleth pets him behind the ears before standing up from her chair.

“Then let’s move. I’ll need something of theirs to scry from,” Keyleth directs to Percival.

Percy nods and stands as well.

“I’ll go grab my things. I believe Jarett mention they took part of a decorative plate set. I’ll have him bring one they left behind for you to scry on,” he says before exiting.

The room remains mostly quiet after his exit except for Vesper’s sighs and coos ever so often. Keyleth still feels Vex’s stare on her before she chimes in:

“Based on what you just told me, they most likely don’t have magical means of travel, and we can still catch up to them.”

Vex hums in agreement. “In the end, I think that’s why Percy agreed to call for you.”

Keyleth rolls her eyes. “Because of how quick I can get here?” She doesn’t speak kindly and holds her tongue from saying more.

There’s another moment of quietness before Keyleth hears Vex say, “You’re mad at us.”

Keyleth swirls around quick to look at Vex finally. She still sits calmly at the table, rocking Vesper to a nap.

“What on Exandria would make you think that?” Vex huffs out a humorless chuckle reacting to Keyleth’s confusion.

“No? You don’t think we’ve been too hasty to pull away from the group? Set our sights on domestic life? Let our enemies think of us as an easy target?” She lists off flippantly, perplexing Keyleth even more.

“Vex…” Keyleth takes a moment to gather her thoughts. “There’s a world worth of rage living inside of me,” she leans her head down to meet Vex’s eye, “none of it- i mean none of it directed at you.” 

They both hear voices from outside the room. Keyleth recognizes them to be Percy and Jarret immediately. Vex nods to her before pushing her chair back to stand. Keyleth shakes her head, doesn’t let herself wonder whether or not Vex believes her and moves to go out the door.  
“Hold on.”

“Don’t worry. I’ll make sure to you have your husband back by tonight,” Keyleth tries to be light-hearted, but the sentiment falls short.

“Kiki, look at me.”

Keyleth does, pausing at the threshold. Immediately she is struck still by Vex’s hardened gaze.

“I will not stand to lose you either.” 

Keyleth’s lips part, but no words come out. “So, see to it that you both come back to me,” Vex finishes and, without hesitation, brushes past Keyleth and out the door, leaving the druid to stare after her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, the title is inspired by a song of the same name, Put It On Me by Matt Maeson.
> 
> For those of you that commented and asked for more, thank you. And sorry for the wait. This short chapter has been sitting in my word docs for a while, and I've been going through the motions in the real world, completely ignoring my want to finish this story. 2020 is a shitshow, but something happens every so often that brings out a little bit of light back into play. 
> 
> I am not sure when I will post another chapter. I have some of it written in long-hand already, but just know that I have every desire to continue this. 
> 
> Much love to you all.
> 
> -Smol


End file.
